


The Marauders: Together forever.

by tash263



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative World, F/M, James and lily survive, M/M, No Azkaban for Sirius, Wolfstar stay reunited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tash263/pseuds/tash263
Summary: "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."Voldemort assumed this prophecy was referring to Harry, which is why it was referring to Harry, but what if it was referring to Neville? What if Voldemort assumed it was referring to Neville? Alice and Frank Longbottom take Neville into hiding when they find out Voldemort is searching for them, but will they be able to hide forever?





	The Marauders: Together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I probably shouldn't be starting a new fic, but when this idea came to my mind the other day, I got so excited. I have wanted to write a Marauders fic for a while, and why not have Harry thrown in there? Also, if anyone has a title in mind that could be good, please let me know, either in a comment, or in my inbox. I will credit you. I just can't think of a good title.

Chapter one: The Potters. Halloween, 1981.

‘The news is in, The Dark Lord is currently searching for Frank and Alice Longbottom, and their one-year old son, Neville, after finding a prophecy, which names the infant as the only one who can destroy him. If anyone knows of their whereabouts, we urge you to send an owl to Malfoy Manor, so we can notify The Dark Lord himself. He has assured us that the person who brings the news to us will be allowed to join his ranks when he has killed the child. Thank you.’

Remus Lupin rolled his eyes at the letter, which had ripped itself in front of the four pairs of eyes, which it had caught their attention when the owl flew in. ‘Does he really think we’d give up two of our closest friends and their son?’

‘I think he’s just desperate,’ Sirius said, standing up and walking to his god son, baby Harry, who was only one day younger than the child that was being targeted. He couldn’t imagine what the Longbottoms would be going through, when he thought of the possibility of baby Harry being targeted. He shuddered, just thinking about it. 

‘Well, I am just glad they have the safety of three vanishing cabinets, in case they need to escape,’ Lily Potter said, cuddled up to her husband, James. 

‘Yes, they have us, the Weasley’s and Dumbledore to protect them all,’ James finished. ‘When I just think about what they must be going through, it makes me so mad that Neville has been threatened.’ 

‘I just worry about them. They can’t keep Neville safe indefinitely. Especially when the Dark Lord has branded him a threat. He killed his own father, because he was a muggle, after all,’ Lily said, remembering what Dumbledore had told them. ‘And I have no doubt he’d be tempted to kill me if he had the chance, since I’m a Muggle-born.’

‘We would never let that happen, Lily, dear,’ James said, pulling her in his arms more, protectively. 

‘It’s why we must do whatever we can to protect Neville. Not only because he is an innocent baby, but I doubt he’d think about doing anything else until Neville is dead. He wouldn’t think about taking full control of the Wizarding world while there is still a threat,’ replied Sirius while he was bouncing Harry in his arms, making the young boy giggle. 

The sound of Harry’s giggles distracted the adults from their conversation, making them smile at the god father and god son. Sirius was really good with Harry and the parents knew they made the right decision in naming Sirius god father. 

An hour later, while Sirius was putting Harry to bed, Lily, James and Remus heard the sound of the vanishing cabinet in the spare bedroom. They all exchanged worried glances and rushed to the room. Frank, Alice and Neville Longbottom were all in the room, Alice crying over a sleeping Neville. 

‘What happened?’ James asked, worriedly, speaking for all three of them. 

‘Deatheaters were at our door. They found out where we were hiding,’ Frank said as Lily ran over to console Alice. 

‘Who told them?’ Remus asked, as Sirius came into the room. 

‘I don’t know. We heard the knock, and Arthur Weasley was at our house. He told us to come to you guys while he sent them on their way. He said he’d join us when he sent them along. I just hope he is able to join us and nothing happened to him.’

Just as Frank said that, the vanishing cabinet sounded again and out walked Arthur as James and Sirius pushed Frank and the women behind them, in case it was someone they weren’t expecting. They all looked relieved when they saw it was Arthur. 

‘Peter told them. It was Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape who came to the door. When I told them you guys weren’t living there, and that I was housesitting for a family member, they said that Pettigrew told them you guys were there and they would be reporting that to You Know Who. I don’t think it’s safe for you guys to go back there. We need to write to Dumbledore.’

‘That slimey git!’ Sirius exclaimed as Frank stepped out from behind him and James. 

‘Thank you, Arthur. James, can I borrow your owl?’ 

‘Of course! I’ll go call for her. You can write the letter here,’ James said as he indicated to the desk with parchment and a quill set up. 

Alice was still crying over Neville as Lily was still consoling her. ‘You can lay Neville down with Harry, if you want, Alice,’ Lily said, guiding her to Harry’s room. ‘His cot is big enough for Neville too.’

‘I can’t believe we trusted Pettigrew!’ Sirius was still angry about the betrayal of one of their closest friends. 

‘You heard that letter we all received earlier tonight, Padfoot,’ Remus said turning to his best friend. ‘He probably got scared and thought it was what was best for himself.’

‘He’s a fucking Gryffindor!’ Sirius exclaimed, unable to help his anger. ‘So much for courage. I would never consider doing that. Even if it was Snivellus Snape’s child. Neville is an innocent baby, who, by the sounds of it, will do amazing things when he is older.’

James walked into the room, his Tawny Barn Owl perched on his shoulder, as Lily and Alice followed him in, now without Neville. 

Frank stood up from the desk, and walked over to the group, followed by Arthur, who had helped him write the letter, which was addressed to Albus Dumbledore. ‘We owe you lot big time,’ Frank said as he tied the letter to Janet’s leg.

‘No, you don’t,’ Lily assured. ‘You’d do the same for us if Harry was targeted.’ 

‘And Molly and I if any of our sons were targeted,’ Arthur said, patting Frank on the back as he finished tying the letter to the Owl. The owl gave one screech and flew off James’ shoulder, flying to the window, which Sirius opened for her. 

‘Neville is fine with Harry tonight. You guys are welcome to sleep in our bed tonight, and Lily and I will sleep in here. It’s too dangerous for you guys to go home,’ James said. 

‘Thank you so much, James. You have no idea how much we appreciate this.’ Now Frank was close to tears, as he hugged James and Lily. 

‘You’re welcome,’ Lily said as she pushed Alice into Frank’s arms so the couple could console each other. 

‘Mooney and I will stay too. We’ll take the couches downstairs. It’s best if more people are here.’

‘And I should probably get going, myself. I told Molly that I was just going to update you guys about the letter we received. I’ll take the vanishing cabinets back home. If you need anyone, no matter what the time is, don’t hesitate to send one of you guys through our vanishing cabinet. I’ll come right back.’

‘Thank you, Arthur. For everything you did, tonight.’ Frank broke away from Alice and hugged the red head man. ‘And please send our love to Molly.’

Arthur smiled a tight smile as he took the vanishing cabinet back to the Longbottoms house. 

‘Come on, I’ll show you guys to our bed. You guys must be tired.’

Lily lead the worried parents out of the room, while James, Remus and Sirius went downstairs to prepare the couches for Remus and Sirius to sleep. When everyone was ready for bed, they all went to bed, the two married couples in the beds and the two best friends on the two couches.


End file.
